


A Full Moon and an Empty Classroom

by lavenderXprince



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Femdom, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC Spoilers, Gender Role Reversal, Light Dom/sub, Mute My Unit | Byleth, Nipple Play, Pegging, Pre-Time Skip, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderXprince/pseuds/lavenderXprince
Summary: Byleth finally takes Yuri on a date. When they end up in an empty classroom, kinky hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 19





	A Full Moon and an Empty Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summary:
> 
> Yuri: "Fuck gender roles; I want to wear a skirt and get pegged."
> 
> Byleth: *nodding as she pulls out a strap-on*

Byleth hadn’t imagined that Yuri was serious about going on a date with her. After all, hadn’t it just been a ploy to get her to go to the Holy Mausoleum and foil Aelfric’s insane plan? He had only said it to get her attention.

Therefore, Byleth was surprised when Yuri had brought up the proposal again when she’d visited him in Abyss.

“So, when are we going out?” Yuri asked. “I hope you haven’t forgotten. Our last date went a bit poor, to put it lightly.”

When Byleth responded with a blank stare, Yuri shook his head.

“Looks like I have to do everything myself, huh? Hmm,” he pondered for a moment, tapping a manicured fingernail against his glossy bottom lip. “How about you show me around the monastery? I don’t often go aboveground, and when I do, I don’t spend a lot of time lurking around Garreg Mach, for obvious reasons. You can give me a tour, yeah?”

After recovering from her shock, Byleth nodded.

“As soon as the bell strikes midnight, meet outside the entrance to Abyss. Got that?”

Byleth nodded again.

…

As the twelfth chime echoed, Byleth slipped out of her room. She shut the door behind her, careful not to slam it. Thankfully, it was not a far walk to the entrance of abyss from her quarters.

It was usually too dark to see without a lamp at this hour, but that night, they were graced by a full moon. It hung high in the sky, illuminating the cobblestone path.

Yuri was already waiting for her. He cloaked himself in shadow, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

Once he saw Byleth, he stepped forward.

Byleth inhaled a sharp breath.

Yuri’s luxurious lavender hair had been woven into a loose side braid over his shoulder. Instead of his usual gray uniform, he wore the traditional black uniform of the academy. 

Specifically, the one designated for female students.

And he made it look damn good.

“How do I look?” he asked, flaunting his outfit as he sauntered toward Byleth. It was obvious that Yuri knew he looked great; he was fishing for compliments. He gave a little twirl, and his knee-length skirt fluttered. Byleth caught a brief glimpse of his slim thighs.

“It’s been a little while since I’ve been up here,” he commented as he glanced around. “So, where to?”

Byleth cocked her head. She hadn’t actually given it any thought. She’d never been on a date before. If the date had been scheduled for an earlier hour, she might have taken Yuri to the dining hall for dinner or to the training grounds to watch a sparring match.

“Why don’t you show me your classroom?” Yuri suggested.

Byleth began to walk in the direction of the classrooms, but Yuri grabbed the end of her cape, stopping her.

“Hold on,” he said. Then, he clung to Byleth’s arm, pressing their bodies against each other. “Isn’t this much better? Now we really look like a couple on a date.”

His face was only inches away from hers. From this distance, she could see the glittery black eyeliner that rimmed his eyes. She noticed the way his lashes fanned out, long and inky.

His soft, pink lips twisted into a pout, “I know I’m drop-dead gorgeous, but let’s get on with our date, yeah?”

With blushing cheeks, Byleth led him to the classrooms.

“So, you’re the teacher of the Blue Lions this year?” he asked, the corners of his lips curling up into a smirk as he observed the giant banners plastered on either side of the door as they entered.

Byleth nodded. She had been drawn to the Blue Lions from the moment she’d met Dimitri. Her students were all earnest and hardworking, and she truly enjoyed teaching them.

Byleth surveyed the classroom. As expected, it was empty. Moonlight filtered in through the massive window at the back of the classroom, just behind her desk.

“You know, I was in the Blue Lions, back when I was playing the role of a little noble adoptee.”

Byleth tried to picture it—Yuri, sitting behind one of the desks as she lectured. Yuri, coming to her office after class to ask questions about assignments. Yuri, his face scrunched in concentration as he took an exam.

What kind of student would he have been? Would he have been the studious type? A slacker? Somehow, neither of those images seemed to fit him. Yuri was in a class of his own.

He must have been thinking something along the same lines, because he said, “Wouldn’t it be something if you had been my professor back then? Ah, but if you had, I think things would’ve turned out a lot differently for me.”

He traced his fingers along the edge of one of the student desks. Byleth wondered if that had been his seat, long ago.

“I was a bit of a ne’er-do-well in those days, if you can imagine it. I was a decent student as far as grades went, but I constantly seemed to run into…trouble. Seteth was always getting on my case.”

Byleth had no trouble envisioning Yuri as a troublemaker. He and mischief were well-acquainted.

Yuri pulled out a chair and sat down, crossing his legs at his knees in a proper manner.

“Why don’t we play a little? Go on and lecture, _professor_.”

Byleth twitched. She hadn’t expected this turn of events. She decided that it was best to play along with him.

Byleth stood in front of the chalkboard. She glanced at what was written there—a list of the benefits of using adjuncts—and erased it. She began to draw a battlefield. She wasn’t sure where she was going with this, but she was doing her best.

She had just finished her sketch when she heard the clack of Yuri’s heeled boots against the floor as he approached her. He grabbed the piece of chalk from her fingers and snapped it in half.

“I’m bored,” Yuri said, dust falling through his fingers as he dropped the broken chalk on the ground. “Let’s shake things up a bit.”

Byleth glowered at him. She had been going along with his whims all night, and she was beginning to get annoyed.

“Oh, what a nice look in your eyes. Are you upset that I interrupted your little lesson?” Yuri chuckled, “What, are you going to punish me?”

Yuri bent himself over the side of Byleth’s desk. He wriggled his bottom, a teasing grin on his face.

He hiked up his skirt, exposing the curve of his ass. And his undergarments.

It was a thin, lacy piece of fabric that left little to the imagination. Byleth thought that if the classroom had been a bit brighter, she would’ve been able to see through it.

She stepped forward. So, this was what he’d intended. This had been his plan from the very beginning.

Once again, she would play along.

Byleth wove her fingers through his hair, then clenched her hand into a tight fist, jerking Yuri’s head back. She pressed her hips against his, grinding them against each other.

“Heh, isn’t this adorable?” Yuri asked. “In the same classroom where you teach your cute little pupils, you’re…Ah!”

Byleth slapped Yuri’s bare ass with her palm, leaving a reddish handprint in its wake.

Yuri shuddered.

Byleth brought her hand down again on the other cheek.

Byleth had never spanked anyone before. Garreg Mach did not endorse corporal punishment. This was the first time that she had ever raised her hand against someone without the intent to kill them.

And it felt nice.

She savored the way Yuri flinched each time she made contact with his skin. She loved the way his breath hitched when she smacked him. She enjoyed seeing the imprint of her hand on his body.

She paused to caress Yuri’s backside. She massaged gentle circles into his hips.

Yuri observed her over his shoulder, “Is that it, professor?”

Byleth didn’t know how to respond to his question. What else was she supposed to do? Before she could even try to come to an answer, Yuri spoke again.

“I came prepared,” Yuri added, a downright devious expression on on his face.

Yuri climbed onto the desk and rest on his back, pushing aside the papers and books that Byleth had piled atop it.

He curled a finger underneath the waistband of his underwear and shimmied it over his hips. He took his time, moving it inch by inch. Finally, he lowered them to his ankles and kicked them off.

He spread his legs apart. His penis was erect, and the head was slick with precum. It quivered as he flexed his toes. But that was not what caught Byleth’s attention.

There was something inside of his butt. A small, flat object poked out from between Yuri’s cheeks.

Byleth gaped at it. She wondered how she hadn’t noticed it earlier. The dark object stood out against Yuri’s pale, moonlit skin.

“Don’t just stare at it. Take it out,” he instructed.

Byleth gripped it, then started to pull it towards her. There was some resistance at first, but it soon started to glide out smoothly. 

“Mmn!” Yuri cried as the plug popped out.

Byleth turned the object over in her hands. It was a strange and phallic. The item was slightly curved with a flared base. It was made of wood, and it gleamed with some sort of oil. It was rather large.

Byleth blinked. She had absolutely no clue what it was.

Yuri, noticing Byleth’s marked lack of a response, pursed his lips.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know what this is,” he groaned. “ _Please _don’t tell me you’ve never seen a dildo before.”__

__When Byleth shook her head, Yuri rolled his eyes._ _

__“You’re lucky to have me,” he huffed._ _

__He looped his legs around Byleth’s waist, drawing her against him._ _

__“Fuck me with it.”_ _

__Byleth glanced between the dildo and Yuri’s ass._ _

__“Didn’t you hear me?”_ _

__Byleth’s eyes were drawn to Yuri’s hole, which twitched in anticipation. She knelt down, placing her head between his legs._ _

__Yuri squirmed, “What are you waiting for? Hurry up and put it back in already.”_ _

__Byleth ignored Yuri. She was done listening to his commands._ _

__She stuck her tongue out and licked the edge of Yuri’s asshole._ _

__His legs twitched in response._ _

__“What are you doing?” he asked, craning his neck to glance at her._ _

__Byleth’s tongue circled the puckered hole. She felt Yuri’s hand’s card through her hair, and she figured she must be doing something right._ _

__She moved up, suckling the smooth skin all the way up to his balls, and then worked her way back down. She prodded her tongue inside him, swirling it around. As she wriggled it, tonguing his folds, Yuri’s hips started to twitch. First, it was only slightly, but then his torso started to jerk._ _

__“Fuck me,” he begged in a breathy voice. “ _Please_ , fuck me. I can’t wait any longer.”_ _

__Byleth pulled away from him, her chin dripping with saliva. Yuri’s pleas stirred something inside of her. It was so different from the flirtatious and haughty tone that he usually used. It was…cute._ _

__“ _Professor_ ,” he whined._ _

__Byleth leaned over Yuri. His face was flushed, and there were little purplish bruises on his bottom lip from where he had bitten them. His braid had loosened, and his hair was messily splayed against the desk._ _

__With one hand, Byleth tipped Yuri’s chin up, pressing their lips together. She shoved her tongue inside. Yuri fought against it, trying to gain the upper hand, but she did not allow it. She was in control here._ _

__With her other hand, she nudged the head of the dildo into Yuri and gave it a shallow thrust._ _

__“More,” Yuri huffed into her mouth. “Deeper.”_ _

__For a moment, Byleth kept the thrusts light and slow. Then, without warning, she shoved it all the way inside._ _

__Yuri’s back arched, and he screamed in pleasure._ _

__She did not give him any time to recover before she yanked it back, leaving only the head inside, and then pushed the whole length back inside. It felt a little awkward at first, but she soon settled into a quick, rough pace. It squelched as it moved inside of him, and the obscene sound echoed throughout the classroom._ _

__“I’m close,” Yuri murmured._ _

__His fingers hurriedly fiddled with the buttons of his uniform, and then he ripped open his shirt. He pushed back the fabric and pinched one of his perky nipples. He rolled it between his fingers in a practiced gesture._ _

__Byleth bent her head towards his chest and attacked his other nipple. First, she licked his areola. Then, she clamed her mouth around his nipple and sucked it, scraping her teeth against it ever-so-slightly._ _

__Yuri’s body went rigid, and he made a soft sound that almost sounded like a sob. Semen spurted out of his dick and splattered Byleth’s clothes._ _

__She pulled away from Yuri and studied him. His clothes were askew, and his normally bright and cunning eyes were misty and teary. His make-up was smudged, and streaks of black ran down the sides of his face. His lips, parted as he panted from exertion, were swollen._ _

__He looked so messy. So dirty. So ruined._ _

__So…beautiful.__

__…_ _

_  
_Byleth stroked Yuri’s hair as he rested his head in her lap. She had cleaned away all traces of his cum with her cape and had redressed him. Now she sat in the floor, her back against the window, with Yuri beside her._   
_  


__“I’d say we had a good time, yeah?”_ _

__Byleth nodded. She’d never had an experience like this before. She felt as though she had awoken to something new. She had not known that such tendencies dwelled within her._ _

__Yuri shifted so that he could look up at her._ _

__“For our next date,” he said, clearing his throat, “I want you to take me to the cathedral.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Twitter! (NSFW, 18+)](https://twitter.com/lavenderXprince/)


End file.
